Persistent storage devices may be used in various applications and may be operated with various interfaces. In some applications, it may he inconvenient to maintain an inventory of storage devices supporting different storage interfaces, in a system in which multiple different interfaces are used. Moreover, some applications may require the capability to operate in a high availability mode.
Thus, there is a need for a high availability storage device capable of operating with different storage interfaces.